When World's Collide!
by Sanju Shikinara
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. For now its a PG-13. Yes the sequeal to my other story A Difficult Task!


1When Worlds Collide.

Yes I decided to make it. But you have to thank my little brother who found this song for me. Anyways, in this Ulrich returns. But who knows what can happen? Has America changed him? Has Yumi already found a love after 3 years? Could she have forgotten about him? This will be a big story. Not just a one-shot. Lets start. Note: I don't know how to do the special fontish stuff so anything with a - At the front and back of it just means it's the lyrics. Thanks...

-

What is it really

That's going on here

You've got your system for total control

now is there any-body out there

Now watch us suffer cause we can't go

What is it really that is in your head

What little life that you had just died

I'm gonna be the one that's takin over

Now this is what it's like when worlds collide

-

Ulrich Stern ((Thats his name go to to see it.My lil bro told me bout it....)) a 16 year old boy was returning to his former private school in France. Cadiac Jr. High (( There are three versions to it really...the real one in France is a college. Then there's a Cadiac High School and Jr. High in Code: Lyoko TV show)) Though the fact that he was in high school now had not changed the fact that he longed to see the school once again. And with some hope that he might get to see his friends again.

Odd Della Robbia (( All last names are provided by lil bro)) the class clown and his best friend. Jeremie Belpois was one of his other friends, the geniues ((Typo I know..lol)) that was at their side at all times and who helped them save Lyoko. Aelita Lyoko, the sole inhabitant of Lyoko she fancied Jeremie. And Ulrich sometimes made gagging motions when he had heard it in front of Odd. And the last...Ulrich let his mind wander and think about her

Yumi Ishiyama....

-

Are you ready to go

Cause I'm ready to go

What you gonna do baby baby

Are you going with me

Cause I'm going with you

It's the end of all time

-

He still loved her....he hoped she did...he could remember everything about her. He snapped out of his day dream about her as soon as the plane landed.

Ulrich did'nt waste anytime. He grabed his skateboard from the over-head compartment and opened the emergency exit getting extremely pissed-off and scared looks from people. The plane was still moving and Ulrich's father got up. "Get back here!" his father shouted as Ulrich jumped out of the plane and jumped on the skateboard and started to skate off quickly.

-

What is it really that motivates you

The need to fly or this fear to stop

I'll go along but when you realize

When we get there I say 9 of 10 drop

Now who's the light and who is the devil

You can't decide so I'll be your guide

And one by one they will be hand chosen

Now this is what it's like when worlds collide

-

"ULRICH GET BACK HERE NOW!!" his father shouted louder then ever. Ulrich continued to skate off closer towards the school. Ulrich saw it come closer into view but noticed a second section added. "Cadiac High School....hmm...that means!" Ulrich said with hope in his voice. He ran towards it and opened the door and launched down the hall towards the offices and stopped at the secreatrys "Yumi Ishiyama.....Odd Della Robbia.....Jeremie Belpois......here???" Ulrich asked out of breath with the skateboard cluthched at his side. "Yes....room 467 right now...." Ulrich ran off towards that room and finally got to it but was stoped. "Hello Ulrich dear..." "No! Not now! Damnit!" It was Sissy. –Of all people eh?–

-

What is it really when they're fallin over

Everything that you thought was denied

I'm gonna be the one that's takin over

Now this is what it's like when worlds collide

-

Sissy walked off but tried to kiss Ulrich on the cheek with no luck. Ulrich opened the door and looked in. It was a class. He spotted Odd, Jeremie and Yumi. The teacher looked at him "Excuse me!...." Ulrich blushed "Oh sorry...ehh...wrong building?" He saw Yumi look at him and saw excitement and happiness in her eyes. "What are you doing with that skateboard?" the teacher asked. "Ehh....?"

Just then two police men ran in and Ulrich had no chocie but to run into the class-room as they ran in. "Halt! You are under arrest for breaking the law Ulrich Stern: For opening the emergency door and jumping out when the plane was still MOVING!" Ulrich saw Jeremie and Odd look toward him with dis-belief on their faces "Ulrich?!?!?!" they said in unision. Ulrich blushed as the two policemen ran towards him he had no chocie if he was going to see Yumi again. He jumped on his skateboard and took a big leap and landed right on Yumi's desk and quickly kissed her on the cheek making her blush.

The two policemen tore down the isle after him. Ulrich jumped back and grabed his skateboard and jumped on it again. "Farewell! Heheh!" he called after skateing out of the room and down the hall out an open window.

Yumi was struck with excitement. "Ulrich...here...me...I..." she was at loss for words as Odd and Jeremie looked at her in dis-belief.

Ulrich ran into a motorcycle shop -He was 16 after all- and found the perfect one he took out his dad's credit card -go with it- and took the MC. And just in time to...he pocketed the credit card and checked to make sure that there was enough gas in it as he revved it up and drove off. And lucky timing to as the police arrived at the MC shop.

One policeman spotted him though, he alerted everyone else they turned to see him and got back in the police cars and took off after him.

School had just gotten out and all three of them were walking out still talking about Ulrich. Right when he drove by on a motorcycle. The three looked dumb-struck. But a few moments afterward and they saw police drive by chasing him.

Yumi had fear in her eyes. "They..might...get him!" she could'nt finish as she started to cry and ran home. "God damnit..nice going Ulrich! Come back and ruin everything! Yumi was doing fine.....we almost had her with Theo.." Odd and Jeremie ran back to Yumi's house. "Yumi!" they both called and banged on the door. But it was'nt Yumi who opened the door.

It was Ulrich....

Chapter 1 finished! Hope you like it! I need just 5 reviews for another chapter


End file.
